


Старость

by rubyrummy



Series: Коллекция драбблов по ГП [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrummy/pseuds/rubyrummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочник с драббл-гейма на слово «старость»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старость

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Nusnusenka](https://vk.com/nusnusenka)

Все чаще и чаще Гарри вспоминал слова Дамблдора, сказанные давным-давно, когда Гарри только начинал жить: «Смерть придёт, как сон после долгого, долгого дня…»

Когда-то ему казалось, что он не доживёт до следующего года. Когда-то так и могло быть.

Осень шуршала листьями за окном. Сухими, как его кожа. Рыжими, как волосы Джинни. «Я буду ждать тебя», — сказала она. И он верил ей. Она ждала его тогда, подождёт и теперь. «Но ты не торопись за мной. Расскажешь, как здесь всё будет».

Иногда он забывался и вновь говорил с ней. Иногда просыпался ночью, и ему казалось, что кровать обступили давно умершие люди. Иногда, даже днём, в полдень, ему чудился шёпот, похожий на тот, что он слышал у арки.

«Слишком долгий день, — думал он, просыпаясь утром и привычно протягивая руку за очками. — Это просто слишком долгий день».


End file.
